The best days after the best
by Guilty Queen
Summary: Omnipotent and omniscient, that was the image korosensei left for 3-E. Now that he has his own class, would he be able to live up to the name of his previous teacher? With new faces and newer beginnings, Nagisa prepares himself to guide the students of class 3-5 to a brighter future. Problem children and conflicts are abundant in the new class, but it's nothing Nagisa can't handle!
1. Chapter 1

Alright a few things to establish before I start on stuff.

I am a student, which is to say I am very inexperienced, honestly, I would very much appreciate any feedback you all could throw my way.

As my first fic, my flaws and inadequacies would be quite obvious so I hope you guys can endure it along with me.

* * *

"Lets begin!" Said the bluenette, a little more confident in himself.

As expected, class 3-5 of Paradise high paid him no heed and remained rooted to the ground,dazed.

"Well I guess this is to be expected considering I just told them to kill me." A small sigh escaped his lips.

Nagisa put back on his cheery facade and started to call out the names of every single student one by one. All the while the students of 3-5 were busy analysing their new teacher. Most of their teachers in the past sat in front of the class, letting them do whatever they wanted. It wasn't as if they could control a class of 15 of the most rowdy students in the school.

Class 3-5 have gotten content with this indifference, they have gotten comfortable with the looks of fear each new teacher shot each and every one of them. Even the toughest of teachers couldn't look any of them in the eye comfortably. So what the hell was this pitiful excuse of an adult doing teaching them algebra. Moreover, with nary a tinge of fear

Throughout the whole math period, Takeda Ryu could only stare blankly at the chibi teacher. All the equations and problems flying over his head. And while this is what happens on any other day regardless, this time was different. Ryu found himself absolutely stunned by his teacher's performance. One would say he was captivated, not that he would ever admit it. The way his teacher pivoted his heel to get behind him, the way he pulled lightly on the hem of his shirt to make him lose balance, the way he prodded on his carotid artery made Ryu completely and undoubtedly stunned.

'Come to think of it, he did say we were welcome to try and kill him no? Why not take him up on his offer?' A miniature devilish grin made its way onto Ryu's face

Ryu picked up a random metal ruler from the ground and winded up. He waited for the exact moment his teacher turned around to write a couple of equations on the board to unwind and launch the metal ruler to his head.

Nagisa very calmly put down the piece of chalk in his hand and gracefully turned around. He raised his hand and caught the metal ruler in between his middle and index finger. As if this was an everyday occurrence, he put the ruler at the edge of the teacher's table and continued teaching with the piece of chalk.

"And this is how you solve problems like this. Don't think of it as a problem as a whole. instead, break it down to different problems and solve them one by one. This method can be applied to most other questions so don't fret if you see a particularly long question." Nagisa put the chalk down and turned to face his class once more

"Also that was a good try Ryu-kun, glad to see that you have taken my request seriously. However do try to conceal yourself next time, winding up and throwing a metal ruler at that speed wouldn't hit me even if I was sleeping. For the record I was serious about killing me. If any one of you can even touch me at all, I would not be opposed to giving you free periods for the rest of the year. Until then though I expect every single one of you to take studying seriously."

Getting called out on by this sorry excuse for a teacher, Ryu almost lost his cool and wanted to rush in to teach the idiot a lesson. Who does he think he is ordering us around when he's more than a whole head shorter than everyone here. Ryu looked around to see how annoyed his classmates were and how this idiot teacher would handle the situation.

At that moment of looking around, Ryu realised that most of the other students were taking notes. Most of them looked like they had a sudden epiphany. Considering the students of 3-5, this was unheard of. Ryu couldn't remember the last time he picked up a pen with the intention of taking notes.

Faced with indifferent teachers who had no intention to teach, obviously none of the students would be inclined to learn. However the teacher in front of them was nothing like the others, normal teachers don't walk up to students and tell them to kill him. Normal teachers don't remain unfazed when the toughest student does try to kill him. It remained unsaid that the students realised that Nagisa was no normal teacher. Nagisa may not have their respect or admiration, but he certainly captured their attention

"The rest of you are released, however I would like for Takeda Ryu and Kurosaki Gin to stay back for a while. I would like to discuss some matters with the two of you" The bluenette announced before tapping the roll book twice on the table.

'Not too bad for a first lesson if I do say so myself. I have engaged with at least half the class, the other half seems to be disinterested or genuinely wants to kill me. The power dynamic is too different from the assassination classroom. I have to put in some effort to fix this before it gets too bad' Nagisa sighed and leaned back on his chair before noticing the two boys walking up to him. 'Well I guess this can be solved tomorrow, during PE class. I'll make sure to balance this classroom tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN:** Well if you're like me then you'll look forward to the next chapter. I'm aiming for a korosensei vibe where the students have a good relationship of admiration with Nagisa but also genuinely look forward to killing him at the same time. I'd also like to bring in other students of 3-E to show off the closeness and skills of Nagisa and the other master assassins.


	2. Chapter 2

Changed the number of students from class 3-5 from 28 to 15. 28 is the original number of students in the original 3-E but I felt that 15 is much more manageable to write.

* * *

Much like Kunugigaoka Junior High, Paradise High doesn't discriminate. The apathetic principal doesn't care if the students put in their best effort, he doesn't care if the students have extenuating circumstances; All that matters to him are the students' grades. Because of this, the education system in Paradise High and Kunugigaoka Junior High have many parallels.

Among them, one of the said parallels is class 3-5/3-E. A class filled with the lowest of the low, where the unwanted are thrown to. Nagisa was painfully aware of this, seeing his old classmates in the students of 3-5. All of them have boundless and limitless potential. However, due to a wrong turn or questionable decision, they were treated as rubbish and had no choice but to live the next few years of their lives rotting away.

3-E was once the same way, with students unable to lift their heads to look at others, unable to feel accomplishment or self-confidence due to the constant beratement by others on all fronts. Look at where all of them are now; one is a rising baseball star, some became researchers, and another became a politician. None of them became the worthless trash society saw them as, none of them wasted their lives away as unemployed, wastages of space.

They may have become great people who will one day do great things, but things weren't always that way. The dull students of 3-E could only be where they are today due to toilsome effort their great teacher put in. Korosensei sharpened their minds, unlocked their potential and most of all, set them free of the chains 3-E put on them.

"You're useless!"

"I should have never given to you!"

Korosensei freed them of this mindset where the students had no semblance of self-confidence. Whether they realised it or not, all of the students from 3-E had this way of thinking. However, by showing them their talents and individual prospects, Korosensei acted as a torch to ward away all doubt and self-decrepitation in the minds of his students. And he did it splendidly and shone spectacularly, such that none of the students doubted themselves once they graduated.

Once again, Nagisa was aware of the condition of the current 3-5. The shadow of doubt still lingered over their minds, making it so that they could not see themselves as anything but rubbish. The immeasurable potential remained untapped and the question now is whether or not Nagisa had the ability to tap said potential, whether or not he was able to ignite the flame of self-confidence in each and every one of the students.

Nagisa knew what he had to do, and he knew how he was going to go about doing it. He doesn't know if it'll succeed, but he had to start somewhere. In a class where all the students don't know what to do with themselves, Nagisa chose to start with Kurosaki Gin.

'Not too shy but also not too outspoken. Hopefully, he'll be easy to teach. I noticed that he doesn't really have a problem attitude wise, he's willing, but perhaps unable to study properly? Regardless I think he's the easiest to tutor at the moment, with all the hostility aimed at me flying around.' Nagisa let out a long sigh and looked up at the two boys standing in front of him. 'They really are too tall, I'm straining my neck just to look at those two properly.

* * *

Kurosaki Gin has always been docile. Unlike the other hooligans, he didn't participate in fights nor does he actively get himself involved in gang activities. Despite all that, he was placed in 3-5 due to his horrendous grades. Gin was never a precocious child, much less a genius. All the equations and formulas taught in class flew right over his head, in spite of his clear efforts to salvage his studies.

It didn't help the fact that he couldn't stand up for himself at all. Even if the girls were throwing piles of dirt at him, he wordlessly endured. Faced with the constant bullying from the gang of gyarus, his already terrible grades deteriorated further. Every day, they never failed to extort money from him, leaving hardly any money for him to even take lunch. Despite all this, Gin never retaliated, be it over docility, or extreme apathy, he never raised his hand nor his voice at the perpetrators.

This led most to believe that Gin was a good kid, a little dull at times and slightly weird, but a nice and pure highschooler nonetheless. And he knew this, so why in the world was he called up by the teacher with someone like Takeda Ryu? Why would someone as docile as him be bunched together with Ryu? Gin boggled his mind but could only fear the worst when we walked up to the teacher's table.

Nagisa wasted no time and started talking the moment the Gin and Ryu sat down in front of him.

" Alright the two of you, this is not anything serious but I'd just like to have a word or two with you, is that fine?" Anyone could see the pure disinterest in Ryu's face as he was sitting in front of the table. As the numerous other students started to wander out of the classroom, it was clear that the two of them wanted to leave to. " Haha, it's quite obvious to me that you want to leave so I'll make this brief. Let us start with Takeda-kun. Would you like to hit me?" The look of utter confusion and disbelief made the smirk on Nagisa's face grow wider.

Chuckling, he continued. "Now I don't mean you get to relentlessly pound on me, but" Nagisa leaned in and whispered in a lower tone, "I was thinking of a more hands-on approach for PE lesson tomorrow, would you like to try your hand at hitting me?"

"Shut up. You're just a shorty." Ryu smiled deviously, though it was born out of a hatred rather than simple mischievousness " I'll look forward to wiping that damned smirk off your face tomorrow. At least this way I won't get detention." With that Ryu slung the tattered bag on his shoulders and slammed the door on the way out of the classroom.

"Well, at least he's looking forward to it." Nagisa sighed and turned his head to look at the other problem child.

"Kurosaki Gin, right?"

"Uhm, yeah? You're the one who called me up?"

"Right right, don't worry if you think you're getting in trouble, it's nothing like that. I'm just wondering how much of the lesson you understood." Gin's face visibly paled. "Or rather how much you didn't understand."

"No worries, no worries. I'm not here to blame you, that's not what teachers do. I'm here to teach you." Nagisa shuffled some papers on his desk and set them aside. "Would like to join me for some tutoring?"

"...I...what?" Gin was speechless, not a single word could escape his mouth.

"Well I noticed that you do spend some time studying, maybe you're just going about it the wrong way." A lopsided smile made its way onto Nagisa's face, " I have a sneaking suspicion that you spend a lot of time studying and are completely baffled by your grades right? If you're willing to put in just a bit more time studying with me I'm confident I can bring most of your studies to an A standard."

The emotions and thoughts in Kurosaki Gin's were a total mess. Class 3-5 had 5 teachers before Nagisa, all of whom have confronted him about his horrendous grades.

But _none_ of them had tried to help him like this. Some told him to study harder, some told him to 'buck his shit up', but none of them even considered the notion to help him out.

It must have been a full minute before Gin came back to his senses and tried to reply his teacher. Looking at his warm smile, Gin felt an odd mixture of admiration and gratefulness towards the teacher in front of him.

" O-Okay, you're right I had no idea why my grades never improved despite how much I studied. Please treat me well." Gin playfully bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

'To even consider helping me out with studies, the other teachers had never done that before. He'll be able to help me out, I'm sure of it. Even looking at his calm and warm smile put me at ease. With the way he handled Takeda just now, it seems like he's in control of every situation. I'll leave myself in his capable hands.'

"Alright then, let's start, shall we?" Nagisa calmly nodded and opened the textbook to start explaining some of the basic concepts to Ryu.

* * *

 **AN** : I guess the pacing is a little slow, but I'll try to pick it up next chapter

The chapter was supposed to come out last Saturday but I wasn't able to upload the document to for some reason so it was delayed a few days. If nothing changes, the chapters will most likely come out on a Saturday


End file.
